The Secret Daughter
by dri0211
Summary: Action, Romance and Adventure dominate the life of Carla. After a difficult past, she befriends G Callen. Multi-Chapter story
1. SneakPeak Author's Note

Dear Fellow Fan Fiction Readers and Authors,

Uploading for the Fic 'The Secret Daughter' has started. Today Chapter 1 was posted. I hope that it is visible to you! I hope you enjoy reading this small fic about NCIS LA. Remember to R&R. **I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR NCIS LA. **


	2. Chapter 1

2nd May 2009: Dear Diary,

At first Dad didn't want to take me on the team. I am studying to become and NCIS agent, just like him. Soon Vance will have to deal with another Agent 'Gibbs'. I'm keen on taking on my mother's maiden name so that no one would be too nosy to why my surname is also Gibbs. I would be Carla Fielding. Only the members of Team Gibbs would know my real identity.

As I might have already mentioned to you being twenty-five is never too easy with Leroy Jethro Gibbs as your Dad, especially with a past like ours. With Dad being a marine and me seeing my mother and my little sister being killed.

Yes, Kelly Gibbs was my little sister. She was eight when she died. I was fourteen. I was at the back of the car when the kill shots came. I managed to duck between the seats and I stayed there until they came to find me or rather Mike Franks found me.

It's been eleven years now and that's how long I have been decided to become an NCIS Agent. I have the advantage of having seen many generations of the Gibbs team which helped me improve my arsenal. Basic extra technology skills, good classic detective work, some forensics and most importantly an inherited gut feeling.

I'm so excited. I went to my first field work trip with Dad today. It was of course under the special permission of Vance since I haven't got my credentials yet. Together with McGee we flew to the Office of Special Projects in LA. Oh I just love it there. I don't remember the last time it was that sunny in DC. Maybe Vance agreed for me to go to LA to tempt me in staying with the OSP. But there's more!

I believe in love at first sight and I think I fell in love. His name is G Callen. I know what kind of name is G? But he's really cute and a real gentleman and most of all he's single. Apparently he worked for Dad some time during the Gibbs regime as I like to call it. That would make things only a little harder to explain.

You know I'm twenty-five, almost twenty-six. Almost. That is the key word. G is almost forty. For me the age gap doesn't matter really. But even though I have long passed the legal age, protection of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs still remains the same.

On our first day we stayed in LA, I got an excuse to get out of my hotel room in the evening. I had to sneak only to the outside of the hotel. G was waiting for me there with his car. I rode with him and we went to a movie drive-in in the area which was re-screening Grease a movie that we both liked. During the last five minutes of the movie, just before the credits we ended up throwing popcorn at each other.

I could see it in his eyes that he liked me as much as I did. Oh, when he looks at me like that he makes my heart race. Tentatively, I tried to lean on his shoulder to see his reaction. He put his arm under my neck and held my shoulder with his hand.

G drove me back to my hotel but we stayed cuddled all the way. I was feeling warm and comfortable and I secretly wished he would not let go of me. However, as they say, all good things must come to an end.

G undid his hold of me so that I could get out of the car. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. My eyes were a bit cloudy but I wasn't going to let G see that. Women don't cry on their first date as if they were never going to see their loved one again.

Then something I didn't totally expect happened. I opened the car door to get out of the car. I was going to step out but G gripped my arm and kept me in my seat. Then he leaned forward inundating me with his exotic perfume and pecked me on the lips. I thought I was going to melt on the spot.

I so didn't know what to do next. It wasn't the first time that I went out on a date, but it really was the first time that I had been given a true kiss. When he moved back I shot out of the car and sped to my room at the hotel. I wanted to scream and considered doing it in the pillow if I hadn't just been kissed.

After realizing what my crazy run might have looked like to G, I had to text him. I thanked him again for the time we spent together and I excused myself for how I reacted. He said it was OK and that he might have acted too fast and just hoped to see me tomorrow.

Personally, I can't wait till tomorrow to see G and that's just six hours. Imagine how would it be to wait a day! Hopefully Dad doesn't catch us eyeing each other or something. I'd have to tell him everything. Guess I'd better get some sleep. I don't want to look groggy tomorrow morning ;)


	3. Chapter 2

3rd May: Dear Diary,

Knowing Dad and his tastes I went coffee shop hunting early this morning. First because he already had tasted coffee at the office and he didn't like it at all. I don't want him to be grumpy all day just because his morning coffee wasn't good. Team Gibbs had various experiences when dealing with morning caffeine deprived Gibbs.

Secondly, I was too excited to sleep. I have managed to sleep a couple of hours because I was tired from the flight and all but I was up at six. I kept tossing and turning before I decided to go coffee shop hunting.

I have been to five different coffee shops but none of them were up to standard for a Gibbs. So I tried my last shot with the one nearest to the Headquarters. I was styled very old-fashioned but the coffee tasted divine. It would definitively pass the Gibbs test.

I ordered two black coffees, one with sugar and one without and a cappuccino for McGee. I wondered what coffee G drank. That didn't leave me to wonder a lot because soon after someone behind me ordered 2 regulars, a cappuccino and a macchiato. It was G.

I totally didn't do it on purpose! Of all the coffee shops there were in the city I had to meet G in the one which served decent coffee for Dad. I'm starting to think that fate plays a lot of games when it's bored. Either that or G knew Dad wouldn't stay long without a cup of good coffee.

"Are you stalking me?" G said mockingly as he took his order.

"Me? Stalking? Are you sure you're not talking about you?"

We left the coffee shop with two trays of coffee and headed for the HQ. On the way there we didn't talk about what happened yesterday. Instead G made plans for that night. He asked me if I was interested in a walk in the park.

I said yes, of course. I warned him however that it would have to be somewhat late because I wanted to make sure that Dad was asleep first. I didn't want him to go berserk and find out I'm not in my room.

We struck the deal just in time before we bumped into McGee. All I could think of was: 'He heard us agreeing!' and 'He's going to tell Dad!'. He did nothing he just moved at the corner of the elevator and made room for us.

Yesterday when we arrived we started to discuss the Chandler case. The LA office was watching him when he had to deliver the money but something went wrong. Dad thinks someone else was surveying the area.

There was also an op at a diner to try and get a meeting with an arms dealer. We discovered about this man Liam. When he got killed by us G went undercover as him to catch Liam's client which in the end turned out as a Mossad operative.

Tonight, there was a knock at the door of my room just as I was about to grab the handle. I texted G to wait for me cause something was up and opened the door to find McGee standing in front of me.

"You don't have an extra pillow you're not using by any chance?" he asked. "Gibbs has taken the one in our room and I'm not capable of sleeping on just one pillow."

It was then that McGee noticed I wasn't wearing my pyjamas. I had a blue tube top, covered by a white sweater coat and right above the knee jeans skirt. I wore runners and my hair was down.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

I pulled McGee in the room and sat him down on the first chair I found. I had to explain it to him now that he almost caught me out.

"It is imperative my father doesn't know I'm out," I told him. "He would lock me in my room in DC when we get back. I have a date. He's waiting for me outside the hotel. I won't tell you who he is just in case something slips off you. All I can say is that he's a cop."

"What you doing still here?" McGee told me. "Go. Don't worry I'll get the pillow and cover-up for you if Gibbs goes asking strange things. Have fun."

I hugged Tim and left the room. Finally I could be on my way to G. He had already been waiting for ten minutes in the car. I took another five to explain what happened. He smiled, glad that everything was OK and drove off.

G parked the car inside the park's lot. Then we got out and he took my hand and we walked hand in hand all the way to a spot where apparently G had planned to stop. There was a swinging bench underneath two trees.

We cuddled there and talked and talked for more than three hours. We talked about our likes and dislikes, had a couple of laughs but also shed a couple of tears while talking about our pasts. G's past was even darker than mine.

He was orphaned and spent most of his life hopping into foster homes and orphanages, 37 to be exact. No one ever told him what his real name was. He just knows it starts with a G. It wasn't even in his file.

When we were back at the hotel, G parked in the same slot where I fled yesterday. Today however, I wasn't keen on doing the same mistake. I didn't move out of the car and G didn't tell me to get out.

G leaned forward again, a little hesitantly not knowing how I would react. I moved in closer as well to assure him it was OK. When our lips met, it wasn't just a peck today. It was something more. It was filled with lust and passion.

We broke apart, grasping for air but continued some more before G gained control of himself again. He knew how to control himself. I understood why he didn't insist. I was still early and he didn't want to cause trouble with Dad.

As I walked to my hotel I realized that today would be the last day in LA. Tomorrow morning we would be flying back to DC. I'm just writing here, unable to sleep. Why does life has to be so complicated? :/

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR NCIS LA. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON WEDNESDAY 31st August around 14.00 CET.**


End file.
